Professor Layton and the Lost Light
by TOONSRULE
Summary: When artifacts from the past come into new light, how is Luke connected to them? And if the legend spoken of is true, how will this effect Layton and Luke? Will it make them stronger... or tare them apart. This is after the Diabolical Box game.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all! XD This is something new from my normal Transformers fics that I do. I've fallen in love with the Professor Layton games, they are the best! I'm not even a huge fan of puzzles, but I got hooked. So, I've decided to do a fanfic, go figure. XD So, hope you enjoy and please review.

_

* * *

_

_Legend speaks of an ancient lands where the flourished. Fields green, water clear, they lived in peace, their fortune coming from a strong power source. But one tragic day, the power source and the lands disappeared, leaving no trace of it's existence. Legend states that the power is out there, hiding, waiting for it's true master to stake his claim......_

The sun rose slowly on the waking city of London, people already heading to work for that day. Rays of sunlight broke through a small crack of a curtain, light landing on the face of a young apprentice. Moaning softly, Luke buried into his pillow, not wanting to wake yet. Shifting under the sheets, Luke heard his door creak open and someone entering. Hands were gently placed on his back and shook him lightly.

"Luke.... Luke, it's time to get up."

"Uhn.... Professor, it's to early."

Layton smiled softly as Luke poked out of his warm cocoon. "Come now Luke, we're due at the museum in two hours. A gentleman is never late to an invitation."

"Yes Professor." Luke sat up and yawned widely; Layton laughed gently.

"Breakfast is ready. Wash up and head down when you're ready." Layton left, leaving Luke to himself. Soon enough, Layton heard the hurried footsteps of his assistant and Luke turned the corner, beaming. "There you are, I was afraid you were going to sleep all day."

"Sorry," Luke sat and filled up his plate, "I was up late."

"Again?"

"I'm halfway through my new puzzle book!" Luke beamed.

"Luke, you need to go to bed at a reasonable time."

"Yes Professor.... So what's this exhibit for anyway?"

Layton took a sip of his tea and smiled. "A rather interesting one my boy. Have you heard of the lost civilization, the Alazians?"

"Mmmm..... No Professor, can't say I have."

"Well then you'll enjoy this. It's stated that this civilization thrived spectacularly, due to this strange power source. Unfortunately their power was stolen or destroyed and their land was lost."

"That's terrible!"

"Indeed.... But, a recently found a map that may prove that this may be more then just a story."

"A map?" Luke slumped back, "That's it?"

Layton laughed. "No, they've also uncovered a mask that apparently shows the holder."

"The holder?"

"Yes, this person is supposedly the one who's chosen by this power to use it."

"Oh.... Professor, do you believe this legend is true?"

"I can't say, but I'll find these artifacts interesting just the same."

"I'm sure you will." Luke smiled as Layton laughed.

"Have I become that predictable? My word.... Lets clean up and head off Luke."

"Right!" Luke dumped his dishes into the sink and ran off, Layton frowning.

"Luke, that's not what I meant!" He sighed and placed his dishes down as well, following Luke. He found his assistant already in the Laytonmobile, bouncing happily. "Please calm Luke."

"Sorry sir....." Luke smiled softly and laughed as Layton ruffled his hair.

"It's alright," Layton smiled softly, "Just try and stay calm, we'll be there soon." With that, Layton started up the mobile and drove off. Luke watched the world pass by outside, smiling slightly; his eyes widen as the building came into view, towering over them. Made from gray stone, four pillars stood guard at the entrance, people pouring into and out of the museum.

They parked the Laytonmobile in front, near the curb, and Luke climbed out. "Professor.... This place is huge!"

Layton smiled, admiring Luke's enthusiasm. "Calm yourself. Remember, a true gentleman keeps his image in any situation."

"Right Professor." But Luke took off, taking two steps at a time, eager to get in.

"I'd like to believe he listens to me, but sometimes I can't be sure." Layton told himself, smiling.

Luke panted slightly as he reached the top and looked around in awe. The front entrance was tall, the top nothing but a large glass dome. It echoed with the voices of hundreds of people, all there to see the new artifacts.

"Professor hurry!"

"Luke, calm, and stay near please. I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"As am I, but remember, image." They made their way in, heading strait for the exhibit. The room was rather empty as the main public was roped off, almost allowing them to the case, but really nothing else. Layton lead the way to the front, Luke fighting slightly, and the were able to past the velvet rope.

"This is amazing sir...." Luke smiled. His eyes landed on the case and he stopped, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Luke?" Layton paused and looked around, finding his apprentice frozen at the entrance, "Luke!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry sir!" Luke feel behind Layton, flushed slightly.

"It's all right, just stay close."

"Yes sir."

"Layton, finally!" Doctor Schrader came striding across the room, beaming.

"Andrew!" They shook hands, "Glad to see you up and about."

"Ah, you know me, can't keep still for to long! And I must say it's impressive how you solved that whole box mix-up."

"Well, thank you sir. But I didn't do it alone." Layton turned to Luke, who jumped slightly from finally being addressed.

"Ah, yes, Luke correct?"

"Y-Yes sir." Luke's entire body quivered slightly as the doctor shook his hand.

"You must have quite a head on your shoulders to keep up with Hershel."

"T-Thank you sir." Luke stepped back and stand near Layton, cheeks red.

"Come, come," The doctor lead the way to the case, "Lets get to the real reason why you're here."

"Professor.... I really don't feel good....." Luke staid where he was.

"What's wrong?" Layton frowned.

"I just.... I don't want to see those things......"

"You sure? Alright.... Just stay where I can see you."

"Yes sir...."

Layton didn't feel right leaving Luke alone, but Dr Schrader was waiting and he knew it was rude to keep him. "Sorry about that sir, Luke's feeling slightly under the weather."

"It's alright, hope he bucks up soon though," the doctor cleared his throat looking very serious, "Layton.... You have heard of this legend correct?"

"Of course."

"Then you should know... it's not as wild as you think."

Layton stared. "I don't think I understand."

"This whole legend may be true. The power, the holder, these might be possible."

"I doubt that sir. A power source that strong to just disappear into nothing?"

"It is rather far-fetched. But these artifacts, they're the first clue we need." Dr Schrader gestured to the case, where the two artifacts where placed. The map was to the right, written on what appeared to be animal hide. It's leather appearance didn't hide the black symbols that were printed on it. The mask, on the left, was made from gold, jewels decorating the edges. It's eyes were two bright rubies that seem to glow with life.

"What strange markings..... Has anyone been able to translate it?" Layton lead forward to get a better look. The doctor shook his head, looking disappointed.

"Sadly no, but it's interesting enough to look at."

Layton's attention was drawn to the bottom left corner of the map. A small picture was printed on the corner of it that resembled the face of the mask. "Interesting..... Look at this Doctor, it matches that mask."

Pulling out a pair of reading glasses, Dr Schrader bent down to examine as well. "My word, so there is. How strange.... Appears your boy finds that mask interesting...."

"Hm?" Layton looked to his left; sure enough, Luke was standing still, simple transfixed with the mask. "Luke? I thought you weren't feeling well?" Luke didn't respond, mouth open slightly, eyes blood red..... "Luke?"

Layton gently placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave him a light shake. Jerking hard, Luke let out a gasp of surprise, eyes turning normal. "P-Professor?" Luke looked slightly pale.

"Luke, what happened, are you alright?"

"I-I really don't feel good...." Luke closed his eyes, hands covering his face.

"Follow me, come on....," Layton quickly sat Luke down, gently brushing his bangs, "What happened my boy?"

"I-I don't know.... Professor, my head and stomach really hurt...."

"Alright, just try and rest...." Luke leaned back in the chair, moaning softly. Dr Schrader walked over looking worried.

"He's still not feeling well?"

"No...." Layton gripped Luke's hand tightly, worried sick himself.

"Layton come, we'll find something for him."

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I shouldn't leave him alone."

"He'll be fine, no one will take him. Now, let's go find something to help." Giving Luke one last look, Layton followed the doctor.

"I just don't understand," Layton gripped the brim of his top hat, "He was fine this morning."

"You sure?" Schrader asked, finding the first aid and pulling out a bottle of aspirin.

"Energetic, motivated, excited to get here.... He only fell ill when he entered this room...."

"Don't fret Hershel, I'm sure he just ate something spoiled."

"Still....." Layton froze, this calling Dr Schrader's attention.

"Hershel? Is something wrong?" Layton didn't reply, his attention drawn somewhere else. He'd notices a raven haired woman sneaking around the room, looking very nervous. Heart stopping slightly, Layton frowned as she neared Luke, who was fast asleep. She bent down, smiling softly, and brushed Luke's hair fondly. Luke twitched slightly but didn't move; looking around the room, she started to make strange markings on his face, being ever so gentle.

Brushing past the doctor, Layton was back over to Luke in a few seconds. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman stood quickly, showing bright violet eyes. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your little one?"

"Yes.... Could you please explain what you were doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't, but he should feel a little bit better." With that, she turned and walked off."

"Wait- Miss!"

"P-Professor?" Luke's eyes opened slowly, looking confused, "W-What..... What happened?"

"Just relax Luke," Layton bent down, "How do you feel?"

"A-A little better." Luke leaned forward and buried into the crook of Layton's neck, yawning. Layton smiled softly, wrapping arms securely around Luke. He frowned when Luke suddenly went rigid, gripping Layton's shirt tightly.

"Luke? I-Is something wrong?"

"S-Something bad is about to happen...."

"What? Luke what do you mean." Layton froze as Luke pulled back, eye a deep red again.

"Somethings going to happen."

"I don't understand Lu-" There was a sudden scream of terror then the world went black, "What on Earth?"

"Professor!"

"Luke, stay where you are!" Layton covered his apprentice as the museum was whipped into a frenzy. Shouts, screams, and thundering footsteps echoed throughout, the mixing noises causing more confusion.

"Alright, keep calm! The lights are coming back on!" Layton shut his eyes tightly as the light blinded him. He heard Luke yelp from the sudden brightness.

"Everyone keep calm!" a gruff voice broke through the confused mummers, "If you were in this room before the lights went off, stay here!" Opening his eyes slowly, Layton saw the tall yet slouched Inspector Chelmey enter with other officers.

"Luke, are you alright?"

"Yes sir...." Leaning back, Layton was relieved to see Luke's eyes normal. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure...."

"They're gone! They're both gone!" an officer yelled in surprise. The room instantly went into another frenzy, whispering harshly. Layton stood, eyes narrowing on the display glass had been broken in one area, the case completely cleaned out.

"Clear the area! Let me through!" Chelmey pushed his way through, passing Layton and Luke.

"Professor, what's happening?"

"Stay here Luke...." Giving Luke's hair one last ruffle, Layton headed over to the display case

"Then the lights came back on, I have no idea what happened." the curator explained, looking very pale. He nervously flattened down his thin hair, glasses slightly lopsided, Chelmey giving him a stern look.

"Any suspisions characters?" Chelmey asked.

"I did see a young lady sneaking around here," Layton stepped in, "I have a feeling she wasn't on the guest list."

"Layton," Chelmey gruffed, "Why am I not surprised. Seems whenever something goes missing, you're near by."

"Are you implying something inspector?" Layton smiled.

"Just fine it curious.... Now what were you saying Layton, something about a woman?"

"Quite right. I don't believe she was invited by the way she was creeping around," he turned to the curator, "She must have sneaked in."

"What did she look like?" The curator asked.

"Raven black hair and rather vibrant eyes."

"Ah," the curator laughed softly, "That's my daughter and yes, she wasn't invited. She has a tendency to get in to trouble, if you will. But apparently that doesn't stop her."

"Do you believe your daughter did this?" Chelmey asked.

"Absolutely not! She's not trouble maker!"

"Do you know where she might be at this time?" Layton asked calmly.

"I believe she's over with your own child sir." Layton turned; sure enough, the same woman was sitting next to Luke. She had him leaning against her, fingers brushing through his hair. Luke appeared to be fast asleep again, gripping the woman's free hand tightly. "Arura! Please come here."

The woman looked up, slightly embarassed to be discovered, and whispered something to Luke. He jumped, waking up in an instant, eyes slightly unfocused. She stood, helping Luke up, and lead the was over, griping his hand tightly.

"Father? Seems you've found me." She smiled softly.

"I seems so. Arura, this is Inspector Chelmey and Professor Layton." She bowed to them both, keeping the smile. Seeing Layton, Luke yawned widely and buried into him, letting go of Arura's hand. She seem to disprove this, but said nothing.

"How can I help?"

"I'd like to ask a few questions miss." Chelmey said, the curator looking slightly upset.

"Very well."

"Would you please tell us where you were when the lights were turned off."

"In the powder room, a woman must present herself well." She smiled.

Chelmey gruffed. "I see, can anyone be a witness for you?"

"I doubt it sir, as it was dark."

"Arura," Layton spoke, hand place on Luke's back, "Why was it so necessary for you to sneak in here?"

For a split second, Layton was sure her eyes landed on Luke, then faced him again. "For the love of learning, nothing more."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! XD I told you I'd update next week and it's next week! XD Tada! Hope you enjoy! This one's not my favorite chapter that I've written, but it's good enough to tie things together. XD

Oh, and disclaimer: Characters of Professor Layton do not belong to me, only this story. YAY ME! XD

* * *

"So....You remember nothing my boy?" Layton asked, pushing a warm bowl of soup to Luke.

"Nope. I remember seeing that mask and then.... I felt myself go numb... and it was really cold...." Luke shivered slightly and grabbed his spoon, eating slowly.

Layton sighed. "Eat up Luke, you need your strength."

They had only arrived home a few minutes before, Chelmey keeping them at the museum for a while. Unfortunately the inspector's search for the culprit turned up nothing, only making him more irritable. Luke had barely been conscious the entire time, keeping close to Layton. Only once they left did Luke finally start feeling better.

"So, both the mask and map were taken?"

"Yes. But what worries me is that it was dark for only a few seconds. It's impossible for someone to run in, take the items, and run back out without being seen...." Layton sat back, frowning in deep thought, "Unless they were able to hide the items....."

Luke stopped, watching him. "And then pick them up when it calmed down?"

"...That would make sense...." Layton stood, adjusting his top hat, "I'll need to go back."

"And look for clues?" Luke lightened up instantly, "Sounds great! I'll get-"

"No Luke, I need for you to stay here."

"W-What?" Luke frowned, "Why?"

"Luke please, you fell very ill at the museum. And the fact that you don't remember worries me even more."

"B-But.... Please Professor? I'll be fine, promise...." Layton smiled softly as Luke gave him a look with huge eyes.

"...Very well, but if you feel even the slightest bit ill, tell me."

Luke smiled and nodded happily. "Of course! But I feel fine, honestly."

Layton smiled, only hiding the doubt raging in his mind. Something was seriously wrong with Luke and it could only be from that mask. But why? Was Luke, dare he say it, connected to the mask? No, that's impossible, this was just a myth! ...But Luke's red eyes and his warning, those couldn't just be random events.

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Luke's voice broke through Layton's thought. He looked up, smiling softly, seeing Luke grip his bag's strap tightly.

"No my boy, everything is fine.... Lets head out Luke...." Layton stood and directed Luke back out. Soon enough, they were pulling up to the museum again. Layton climbed out, adjusting his top hat, and started back up the stairs. "Alright, we'll start in the- Luke?"

Layton turned back to find his apprentice hadn't moved away from the car, face pale. Frantic, Layton pulled Luke close. "What's wrong."

"I-I don't think I can go in.... I-I feel sick."

Layton instantly opened the car door again. "I'm taking you home."

"N-No! I still want to help." Luke gripped the professor's jacket tightly.

"Luke," Layton bent down, "You're ill. I'm not going to risk you geting worse."

"No Professor please, I'll be fine."

"We had a deal."

"I'm not leaving."

Layton sighed, and stubborn look on Luke's face. "Very well. But please, if you feel any worse...."

"I won't!" Breaking away, Luke raced up the stairs. Frowning, Layton followed, knowing this night was going to be hard.

"Professor Layton? To what do we owe the pleasure?" The curator, Chelmey, and Arura were standing in the exhibit room as Layton and Luke entered.

"We're here on a hunch." Layton straited his top hat. Arura's attention went instantly to Luke, who disappeared behind the professor.

"A hunch?" Chelmey eyed Layton, "And what would that be."

"I believe that both items might still be in this room."

"Excuse me!" The curator's eyes widen.

"How did you figure that one out Layton." Chelmey barked.

"The lights were off for only a short time It would be impossible for any person to get the items and get out before getting caught in the act. This being the case, this person would have to have some place to hold the items until they could be taken out."

"So," Chelmey pondered, "This person would have to know this place, inside and out." His eyes narrowed on the curator.

"How dare you! Why would I steal from an exhibit!" He glared, "First you accuse my daughter then me! This is an outrage!"

"Inspector, if you think clearly enough, anyone working here could have done it. Further more, people who spend most of their time here could eventually find interesting spots to hide items."

"That doesn't narrow the list of suspects Layton." Chelmey barked again, clearly getting annoyed.

"Let's not look for a suspect, but a clue. That should start us off in the right direction."

Chelmey huffed and left the small ground, pacing the room slowly. Layton nodded to Luke and they started their own search, Luke looking over and under everything. His eyes landed on a rather wilted looking folded up piece of paper laying in the middle of the floor. "Professor."

Layton faced Luke, who was holding up the wilted pamphlet. Layton took it gingerly and looked it over. "How strange.... It's a pamphlet for the same exhibit, only it's being held in Paris...."

"The exhibit was held in the Luvrue before it was transfered here." the curator started.

"Then here's our first clue." Layton smiled; Chelmey snatched it and read it over.

"What're you talking about Layton. This is months old, that museum won't hold anything useful."

"Precisely."

"I-I don't get it Professor." Layton frowned hearing how weak Luke sounded.

"It seems to me, that whoever the perpetrator is, has followed these artifacts."

"If that's the case, why wait so long to take them," the curator asked, "Why now?"

"Who knows, they may have been waiting for something."

"But what could.... could have...." Luke wobbled once the collapsed.

"Luke!" Layton bent down, instantly holding Luke close. He felt like ice, the red from his cheeks completely gone. "Luke, wake up please."

"Call an ambulance!" Chelmey shouted, the curator running out. Arura bent down as well, pale slightly.

"He needs to leave." She spoke softly, calming Layton slightly.

"The ambulance-"

"No, they can't take him. He'll be an easy target."

Layton stared. "Target, for what? Who?"

Arura bit her bottom lip. "I-I can't say, just, please. Please take him home."

"You have to explain, I don't understand. Why is Luke in so much danger?"

"Please-" They both froze hearing sirens wailing, "Professor, please!"

Layton frowned, keeping Luke's limp form close. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Professor!" Arura's eyes widen.

"You must explain if I'm to understand."

Arura looked around frantically, seeing if anyone was listening. "I can't, not now."

"Then when."

"Head to Paris, follow you hunch. I will be close behind."

Luke moaned softly, warmth coming back slowly. He knew he was away from the museum, the sick feeling in his stomach disappearing. He laughed softly, someone ruffling his hair gently.

"P-Professor?" His eyes opened slowly, Layton looking back down at him.

"Welcome home," Layton smiled softly as Luke yawned widely and sat up, "Rest my boy, you've had a rough day." Luke peered around, finding himself in Layton's sitting room. Sighing, Luke face Layton with rather big eyes.

"It happened again, didn't it."

"Unfortunately yes. Why didn't you tell me?

"I-I.... Professor, that mask was there, I know it."

Layton frowned. "How could you tell?"

"I don't know... I just... felt it," Luke shook slightly, "W-What's happening?"

"I don't know Luke, not yet," Layton held up the aged pamphlet, "But I will and I know where to start."

Luke frowned. "I am coming."

"Of course," Layton smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

In excitment, Luke jumped up, but his legs were still rather limp and he collapsed for the second time that day. Catching him quickly, Layton sat Luke back down, smiling softly. "I'll start packing, you need to rest."

Luke smiled sheepishly back. "R-Right Professor."

"I don't understand, why aren't we heading back for the museum first?" Luke frowned as the Laytonmobile turned the opposite way.

"I have a feeling that those artifacts are no longer there. Our last visit was probably the last time to find them there. So now, we follow our only clue."

"So.... We're going to Paris?" Luke's eyes lit up.

"Yes my boy, I believe we are."

A few days after Luke's second attack, Layton as able to obtain two train tickets. He wanted to figure this out as soon as possible; Layton could tell Luke was not feeling like himself, but was hiding it. Luke seemed tired and less energetic, which worried Layton to no end. Luke's color was also draining from his cheeks day to day.

Pulling into the train station, Layton gathered their belongings and headed in.

"Professor, I can carry my own bag." Luke went to grab the bag strap, but Layton shifted it away.

"No Luke, it's alright."

"O-Ok...," Luke stayed close, feeling himself being watched, "Professor...."

"Yes Luke?"

"Nothing...."

They made their way through the station, Luke's head starting to pound from the thunderous voices. Gripping one of Layton's arm tightly, both Luke and the professor headed for the train. Their compartment was small but comfortable enough, a small table sticking out of the wall. Luke sat down, watching Layton secure their luggage and sat across from him.

"You alright Luke? You seem in pain."

"M-My head hurts sir, that's all." Luke rested his head against the cool glass.

"You should try and rest, it may help." Layton frowned as Luke shook his head.

"No.... What are we going to find in Paris?"

"Hopefully anything. If these artifacts were held at the Luvrue, we might find another clue there."

"Do you think the robber will be there?"

"I... honestly don't know Luke." Layton's mind wandered back to Arura's warning, someone attempting to take Luke. If what she said was true, then no doubt that person would be there. The train lurched forward as it exited the station. Luke's head dropped forward, but instantly shot back up. "Luke, get some sleep."

"B-But...."

"Come over here Luke, I'll help get you to sleep."

Getting up slowly, Luke saluted over and practically flopped next to Layton. But before the professor even did a single thing, Luke had laid down, head resting on Layton's lap, blue hat lopsided. Laughing softly, Layton pulled the hat off and ruffled Luke's hair gently, watching the scenery fly by.

"He looks comfortable." Layton jumped, causing Luke to moan softly from the sudden movement. Arura stood in the doorway carrying her bag.

"A-Arura?"

"You seem surprised Professor," she sat opposite of them, "I told you we'd met again on this journey."

"Then are you willing to actually answer some questions?"

"Maybe, depends on what you have to ask."

Layton turned his gaze to the outside world, his hand resting on Luke's arm. "How is my boy connected to this...."

Arura bit her lip. "The first question.... Yet I can't answer this, not yet."

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid you may have already solved it yourself."

"Very well..... Then who is attempting to take Luke? If you insist I keep him safe, then you must know who it is."

"I'm afraid I don't know that either, but I can say he's someone from you past. He attempts to cloud your future and those living in this world...."

"Someone from my past? That doesn't very well narrow it my dear." Layton's eyes drooped suddenly, fingers gently running through Luke's hair.

"You need to rest Professor, the journey ahead will be long and hard." Arura stood and left, the compartment door closing with a slight snap. Soon enough, Layton was snoring softly, top hat slipping over his eyes. Yawing widely, Luke blinked slowly, looked around at his surroundings and laid back down, drifting off again. Arura smiled from outside the door, watching them doze. "You're a wonderful protector Layton, I just hope I'm wrong with this darkened future is nothing."

Meanwhile, flying high above them, a lone figure smiled down from his contraption. The mask and map placed to the side, the eyes of the mask glowing red.

"That's right Layton," the figure laughed, "bring him closer. It'll help me more then you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, two chapters in one week.... Why am I being so generous? Well, sense Thanksgiving is tomorrow, the soonest I'd be able to update would be... about Wednesday. I think that's a bit unfair for all of you, so I'm updating now! XD Yay for all of you!

Things are getting a bit more interesting now! XD Hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

"Luke.... Luke you need to wake." Moaning softly, Luke buried into his comfy pillow, feeling warm and safe. His pillow laughed softly, making Luke smile. "Come now Luke, we're nearing our destination."

"P-Professor?" Luke looked up, eyes barely opening. Layton smiles down, ruffling his assistance's hair.

"We're getting close, time to get ready."

Sitting up, Luke was rather shocked to find where he was laying. "P-Professor, I-I didn't mean to...."

Layton laughed softly. "It's alright my boy, you've done nothing wrong."

Still, Luke flushed slightly as he grabbed his bag from the holding rack. The train entered the city of Paris, stopping at the large train station. Stepping out, Luke took a quick sniff, then made a face.

"It smells here!"

"Yeah, and you're not a spring daisy either!"

Jumping high, Luke dashed behind Layton, gripping the professor's jacket. A rather old and grimy looking man hobbled over, a knobbly cane supporting most of his weight.

"Who do 'u think 'u are!? Coming to our 'ity and insulting us! 'U foreners so judgemently."

"My apologize sir, he's very vocal." Layton placed a hand on top of Luke's head, who was hiding still; the man humped.

"Well, keep his mouth shut, if ya know what's good for ya." He hobbled off, grumbling to himself. Luke peeked out slowly, flushing, slightly embarrassed from the event.

"I-I didn't mean to Professor...."

"It's alright Luke, lets head out."

As they left the station, Luke's nose wrinkled as the smell of the city became more pungent. Grabbing Layton's free arm, Luke buried himself into the sleeve, breathing deeply. The smell of mint, ink and old parchment paper engulfed Luke, reminding him of home. Layton smiled softly, keeping Luke close, heading for the closest hotel.

"And 'ow long will you be stayin' with us?"

"I'm hoping two days sir."

"Very well," The desk clerk handed over the keys," Enjoy your stay."

With the tip of his hat, Layton said "Thank you", and headed up.

"Professor," Luke took the stairs two at a time, "Do you really think we'll only need two days?"

"I'm hoping so Luke. This way my boy."

"Oops, sorry sir."

Their room was small, containing only one bed, one dresser, and a tiny bathroom. "Well," Layton blinked, "This is interesting."

"We have to... share a bed?" Layton laughed softly, Luke sounding horror struck.

"It's alright Luke, I'll sleep on the floor if you feel uncomfortable."

"No Professor, it's alright."

"Very well," Layton placed his bag down, "Feeling hungry?"

"Ravenous!" Luke smiled.

"Alright then. We'll head out, eat, and hopefully find our way around."

* * *

"Professor, what do you expect to find here? We just found a pamphlet, nothing much."

"It's enough Luke," Layton took a sip of tea, "And what do I expect to find? Who knows my boy, but lets keep an open mind."

"Right sir." Luke took a bite of his sandwhich and ate happily. Layton studied his apprentice, frowning slightly. Compared to London, Luke's energy was normal and he didn't seem drained. What was the difference? Did that mask really effect him that much?

"Hey, what's the Inspector doing here?"

"Hmm?" Layton followed Luke's gaze. Sure enough, Chelmey was taking a seat, looking stiff and gruff as usual. "Well, he also must be following the clue."

"You mean our clue." Luke frowned.

"Now Luke, a gentleman is never greedy."

"Yes sir.... When are we heading off?"

"Soon Luke, be patient."

"Sorry sir...."

They soon left, avoiding the inspector's direction. After a few wrong turns a some rather confusing directions, they were able to find themselves at the steps of the Luvrue.

"I think this museum is bigger then ours!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe so." Layton smiled.

"Come on Professor!" Luke hopped each step up, laughing.

"Yes, he's feeling much better," Layton followed hastily, "Luke, please wait!"

"Welcome!" the clerk beamed, "Thank you for visiting our museum... the Luv!" Luke took a step back from the counter, rather nervous. "Can I 'elp you look for anything?"

"Yes actually. We're wondering where the Alzains artifacts were held."

"Mmm, very interesting question you bring up," pulling out a map, the clerk circled a room on it, "They were only here for a few months. Same really, very popular."

"More then you know." Layton smiled and headed off, Luke close.

"He said that they were here months ago. Can we really find something?" Luke asked, looking doubtful.

"Open mind Luke, remember that." They entered the room and Luke moaned. It was covered with painting and people, almost impossible to move around.

"There's no way I can keep an open mind about this."

"Nonsense Luke, we now know where our next clue may be."

"But we can't search now...."

"Yes, we'll simply have to try later." Layton turned and left in deep thought, Luke followed, still not convinced, but remained silent not the less. Stepping back outside, the sun was starting to set, street lamps turning on.

"Professor?" Luke spoke cautiously, "What are you thinking about?"

"To many things my boy."

"Like what?"

"I can't really sa-"

"LIGHT!"

They both jumped a mile high and about-faced. A tattered man stood, panting hard. Eyes blood shot, clothes ragged and torn, hair and beard a tangled mess, this man looked on edge.

"P-Pardon me?" Layton asked softly.

"Mask.... W-Where... where is the mask...."

"I don't know what you mean-"

"LIES!" In one wild and quick jerk, he'd grabbed Luke and gripped his neck. "Where is it!"

"Professor!"

Layton's eyes widened, heart thumping in his throat. "I-I don't know, l-let him go."

"Not till I get it back!" Luke whimpered and struggled slightly, the pressure around his neck increasing.

"You don't understand! I don't know where it is, please let him go!"

"Layton!" The professor had never been so happy to see Chelmey at that moment. He seemed to be closely followed by an oddly dressed man wearing a pith hat.

"AH!" the tatterd man yelled in surprise, "You! Stay back!"

"Calm down sir, let the child go." Chelmey inched forward, carefully.

"Where is the mask!" seeing no way out, the man backed away, holding Luke as a shield, "You will pay for this!" With that, he shoved Luke down and ran off, Chelmey giving chase.

"Luke!" Layton bent down, careful not to hurt his assistant even more. Luke instantly buried into Layton, shaking hard. "Luke.... Luke I'm sorry...." Wrapping arms protectively around him, Layton kept Luke close.

"He got away." Chelmey sighed, straitening his jacket from the rather messy chase.

"Terrible." The pith hat man said, sighing.

"P-Professor...."

"It's alright Luke."

"What happened here Layton." The professor stood and faced Chelmey, Luke burring in deeper, still shaking.

"I'm not sure.... The man just grabbed Luke, kept asking where that mask was."

"He's looking for my mask?" the pith hat man looked appalled.

"Excuse me, but who are you." Layton frowned.

"Ah, terribly rude of me. I'm Doctor Rasler, the archaeologist who discovered those wonderful objects."

"I was hoping Rasler would be able to explain these objects more," Chelmey stated, "We were heading here when we saw... the disturbance."

"We've already checked inside," Layton rubbed Luke's back, "The room is to crowded now, we'll be coming back tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be heading to bed...."

With that, Layton headed off, Luke in tow.

* * *

Luke came out of the small bathroom slowly, his pjs rather big on him. He got under the covers, Layton sitting on the window seal. "Professor.... I don't want to go back...."

"Luke, I know you're terrified from what happened...." Layton got up and walked to the bed. He got under the covers as well and pulled Luke close. "But, I promise, that nothing will happen to you. Try and get some sleep."

Luke laid himself across Layton, burring into the professor's chest. Layton smiled softly and stoked Luke's hair gently, hearing his apprentice's breathing starting to slow. Soon enough, Luke was limp, snoring remained awake, continually brushing Luke's hair, thinking.

* * *

Keeping a good grip on Layton, Luke followed as they made their way back to the Luvrue. The sun had just risen as they headed out, people paying them no mind.

"Luke, I know you're worried, but this is slightly uncomfortable."

"Oh! Sorry Professor." Luke lessend his grip, but still kept himself close to Layton. Thankfully, they went into the museum without any incidents. This time, the room was relatively empty making it mush easier to move around. "Alright Professor, what are we looking for?" Luke eagerly peered around.

"Anything that seems out of place. But we may need to make this quick."

"Right!" Luke set off, looking under everything, coming up empty handed. Layton, however, was trying a different approach. Pacing the room slowly, he examined every inch of the room, even the pictures.

"Professor, I can't find anything. I think all the evidence was swept away with the artifacts."

"Maybe not...."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I believe someone is trying to leave us a message.... Come take a closer look at this painting." Layton stepped aside, allowing Luke to get a better look. The picture was one of a rather grimy section of Paris, showing a lit entrance to the metro.

"I-I still don't see anything."

"Focus your attention on the underground entrance"

Luke did so, leaning slightly closer. Then he saw it; designed into the iron arch above the entryway, the same face symbol as the mask was seen. "Do you think this is a secret passage?"

"I doubt my boy, but we've found our next clue. We'll need to know where this place is."

"Well, the sign says someplace just south of here. Hopefully we can find it...."

"I have no doubt we will." Layton turned and left, a slightly confused Luke following.

"I don't understand." Layton sighed and stopped right outside the museum. He didn't want to say anything to Luke about this, not this soon. But his assistant was catching on that something wasn't right. Would this news scare Luke or stir him on?

Bending down to Luke's level, Layton sighed but looked serious. Luke blinked, confused. "Luke, I... I believe that, in some way, you're linked to this legend."

Luke's mouth fell open. "W-What, how?"

"I'm still not sure.... But the way you're effected by that mask. Luke, you may not remember, you made a prediction that something bad was going to happen. The next moment, those artifacts were stolen."

"S-Stop joking Professor," Luke hiccuped, "M-Maybe it was like t-that gas and...."

"No Luke, this time is much different," Layton pulled Luke closer, "I'll figure this out, I'll keep you safe."

Luke sniffed and moved back slightly. "H-How am I going to find the entrance?"

Layton smiled fondly, Luke looking determined. He stood, straitening his jacket and hat. "If you truly are linked, then this place will stand out to you."

"Alright then." Luke puffed his chest slightly and headed out; Layton laughed softly and followed. They made their way south, passing may underground passages, but none they were looking for.

"Professor, do you think they tore it down?"

Layton frowned. "No Luke, if finding this source is important, I'm sure they would do anything to protect these clues."

"They?"

"The next generation."

"But I thought the civilization died out?"

"They merely disappeared. They're hiding, if you will."

"Was that man yesterday one of them?" Layton didn't reply to that question. Luke remained quiet, knowing the professor was in deep thought.

The world suddenly went cold, Luke able to see his breath. Lights went off, the sun disappearing behind black smoke. "Oh no...." Luke frantically looked around. There... that same gentle laugh. "Who's there! I can hear you...."

Then the light came, a woman's voice sounding softly. _"This way little one...."_

"I don't even know who you are...."

_"This way."_Against his better judgement, Luke moved slowly forward, the small light leading the way.

**"Luke? Luke, where are you going?"**

"Professor?" Luke blinked, not seeing anyone else.

**"Luke, stop, get back here!"**

"I'm not moving Professor! Where are you!?"

_"Calm young one." _The light rested on Luke's cheek, warmth spreading throughout hi. Closing his eyes, Luke felt extremely tired.

"Luke.... Luke open your eyes please." He did so to find Layton looking worried, his hand resting on Luke's cheek.

"P-Professor?" Luke suddenly realized that they were standing in a run down lane. The windows and doors of the buildings were boarded up, the ground littered and filthy. "W-What? Where are we sir?"

"I'm not sure, you lead us here."

"I-I did?"

"Yes, Luke, you practically ran here...." Luke looked up and saw the underground entrance, the face standing out in the iron arch. Shaking , Luke buries into Layton, feeling sick. "You're eyes were red Luke, what happened?"

"S-Something lead me here...."

"What did?"

"I don't know."

"Alright," Layton stood, "We need to press forward."

"R-Right Professor...."

Giving the area one quick look, making sure no one was following, they headed down. The face on the iron arch glowed, eyes blazing red.


	4. Chapter 4

I only have to say this: either you'll love me or hate me by the end of this chapter! XD Enjoy!

* * *

The tunnel was dark and smelled musky, a good inch of grim on everything. A single train car rested on the tracks, slightly off and rusting. Luke gripped Layton's arm as they made their way in, footsteps echoing loudly. Eyes piercing everything, Layton eyed the train car for a second, then kept going.

"Luke.... You'll have to solve this puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Layton nodded and stepped back, leaving Luke in the middle of the crumbling area. Luke gulped and peered around into the gloom. "Professor, I don't see anything."

"Try Luke, I know you can solve this."

With a deep intake, Luke gave the area another look over. Then he saw it; the face, the one that followed him everywhere, was etched into a stone brick on the wall. Walking over, Luke traced the small symbol. The brick felt warm, almost burning, even though the tunnel was freezing.

"Professor, I found-" The floor beneath him vanished, his heart stopping, and he fell, wind rushing around him. The small hold started to close, but not before Layton jumped in after Luke. The fall went dark and Luke started to panic, unable to tell up from down.

"Professor!"

"Stay calm Luke!"

"Where are you!" He felt comforting arms wrap around him.

"Hold tight!" There was a loud 'whump!' and they tumbled slightly, Layton never lacking his grip. Soon they stopped and the professor finally relaxed.

"P-Professor?" No reply. "Professor... are you-"

"I'm fine Luke, just a bit winded. Are you alright?"

"S-Shaken, but f-fine...."

"Very well," Luke felt movement to his right as Layton sat up, "Now, where are we."

"I don't know.... Wish we had some light." Instantly, the area was filled with light, blinding them both. Layton blinked a few time and was shocked at what he saw. Tall walls stood strong, drawings and the strange symbols filling the wall from top to bottom.

"My word...."

"I'll say." Luke stood, legs shaking still.

"Luke, you're still shaking," Layton bent down, "Climb on." Luke did so, wrapping arms around Layton's neck, laying against him. The professor stood, keeping Luke secure, and went to study the wall.

"Can you read it Professor?" Luke asked softly.

"No, unfortunately.... This would be something for Dr. Rasler to depict. No doubt he as the knowledge to understand this." They moved on, the drawings and writing becoming more crudely done. "It appears they were in quite a hurry to get this done."

"Wonder why- Professor!" Luke shut his eyes tightly, Layton's stomach flipping. The floor was littered with human remains, something dark smeared on the wall.

"M-My word.... Don't look Luke." Layton moved on, careful not to disturb anything. Luke kept his eyes shut tight, stomach clenching.

"I-I want to leave Professor...."

"Soon Luke, I promise."

Luke peered out cautiously, avoiding the floor. His attention was drawn to a large picture, some of it missing. Eyes turning red, Luke gripped Layton's shoulder tightly. "Temple.... The safe haven...."

"Hm? What was that Luke?"

"Temple!" Luke pointed to the drawing, Layton frowned.

"I've never seen this one," Layton looked further down the wall, "And this is our last image...."

"It's a warning."

"Of what Luke?" Layton looked back when he received no reply to find Luke had fallen asleep. "Another warning, of what I wonder." Layton shifted Luke to a better position and headed on.

* * *

Chelmey gruffed, looking over his notes, confused. Missing artifact, crazed man running around, and worst Layton was missing too! Could this day get any worse?

"Inspector, you seem troubled." Rasler sat across from him, pith gleaming on the top of his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Got my head in the clouds, that's all."

"Mmm," Rasler took a gulp of tea a shuddered, "I told that waitress no sugar. Now, where do you think Layton and that assistant of his ran off to?"

"I was thinking that same thing," gruffed Chelmey, "But Layton does tend to wonder off."

"I'm more worried dabout that child of his. That young of an age, running into who knows what kind of danger."

"He's more then capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure Layton's taught him well."

"Mmm...." was Rasler's only reply. He dumped his drink and call the waitress back over, Chelmey only half watching.

"Inspector, Doctor, you both seem comfortable." They both jumped and turned. Layton stood there, covered in dust and cobwebs, top hat slightly off. On his back laid Luke, dusty as well and completely out.

"Good Lord!" Chelmey exclaimed, "What on Earth happened to you two!?"

"That's a story for a later day Inspector. Right now, however, I'm in need of Dr. Rasler's expertise."

"In what way?"

"Luke and I have discovered a tunnel built underneath this city." Both Chelmey and Rasler gazed, open mouthed.

"You...." Rasler swallowed.

"Preposterous. People have lived in this city for ages and no one even knew this power existed till the discovery of the mask. Why would anyone here build something like that?"

"Why not. I haven't really seen a reason to built it here, but I'm looking at different angles."

"Alright Layton, I'll play along," Chelmey gruffed, "Even if people knew and believed about this _and_ they went looking for more proof, wouldn't finding this entrance to a large tunnel be easy to find?"

"No."

"No," barked Rasler, "What do you mean no!"

"The entrance is hidden, plain and simple."

"Then how, pray-tell, did you two find it."

Luke's grip tightend, as if warning Layton not to tell. "We got lucky."

"...'We got lucky'.... That's you crack pot reasoning!? We got LUCKY!" Rasler stood up with such force, his chair toppled over. He no longer resembled the calm and collected doctor Layton first met. Eyes popping, vein throbbing, he looked completely deranged.

"Yes," Layton spoke calmly, "We must have smiply flipped a trigger."

"You just flipped a trigger! Are you daft!? That's not going to bring me closer to that power!"

Chemley and Layton stared. "I thought you were attempting to find the stolen artifacts." Layton spoke softly.

"I-I am," Rasler calmed slightly, "But finding this power is my real goal."

"I... see. Very well then."

"Yes, now," Rasler straitened himself up, "What did you need my help with?"

"Actually, Luke and I have had a very interesting afternoon. I believe we'll just spend this evening resting," he nodded to them both, "Inspector, Doctor."

"Layton, rest well. Hope your assistant feel better soon." Chelmey turned back to his notes, scribbling something. Rasler looked as if he received a low blow, but nodded and mumbled 'Sleep well'. Layton shifted Luke once more and headed off, unaware Rasler was staring at their backs with a look of hunger.

* * *

Luke woke slowly, his pillow rising and falling gently. Opening his eyes, Luke found himself back in the hotel room laying against Layton, head resting on the professor's chest. He sat up, moaning softly, head pounding from the change of positions.

He rubbed his forehead; what happened? Did he blackout from what he saw down there, or did something else happen?

Rolling off the bed, his legs wobbled from the pressure being applied. He made his way to the small bathroom, not feeling well. He leaned against the wall, stomach churning from something. Unable to support him any longer, his legs gave way and he collapses onto the floor, inching closer to the toilet. He puked; Layton was up in an instant and was next to Luke.

"P-Professor?" Luke moaned softly.

"It's alright, relax," Layton rubbed Luke's back, heart clenching. Luke gagged a few more times then collapsed against Layton, panting. "Do you feel any better?"

"A-A little...." Luke buried into Layton, gripping onto his shirt, "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Again?"

"Yes," Layton smiled softly, "This is a bit hard on you."

"I'll say...." Luke yawned widely, "Did you ask Dr. Rasler to help?"

Layton frowned. "No... and I ask you to not be near him."

"Sir?"

"I... something doesn't feel right about him."

"Alright Professor." Luke yawned and headed back for the bed, completely tired. He flopped down and buried into the pillow, out in as instant. Layton sat beside him, ruffling his assistants hair, smiling softly.

"Sleep well...."

* * *

Luke was fine the next morning as he happily downed his breakfast. Layton merely watched, feeling relieved to have his Luke back.

"So Professor," Luke spoke up, "If we're not going to ask Dr. Rasler, then who are we going to ask?"

"I was thinking the same thing...." Layton had thought though it all night and his only conclusion was Arura, but he didn't even know if she knew this language.

"Arura!" Luke smiled and ran over to the raven-haired woman. She smiled and held him close, Luke laughing softly. Layton stood and headed over to Arura as well.

"Professor, you seem well." Arura smiled softly.

"Thank you, as do you. I must ask, what have you been doing sense the time I saw you on the train."

"Taking in the sights, like any other turiorist. But the inspector as called my father and I to stop by here before we got to far. He made it sound very urgent."

"Really," Layton frowned, "He hasn't said anything to us. But there is something that I would like to ask you."

"Of course," Arura was lead over to their table, "What is the problem?"

"Luke and I have stumbled across a hidden tunnel underneath the city."

"...What did you find down there?"

"Nothing pleasant...." Luke frowned.

"We also found some strange writing, like those on the map."

"Then why not ask Dr Rasler for help?" Arura asked

"I... am having doubts about him. I was hoping you would be able to understand them."

Arura glanced at Luke, who looked back curious. "I will make my best attempt. But," she sighed rather heavily, "W-We must save it till tonight."

"Very well, if you insist. Luke and I will be at the library if you need us."

"Oh, alright." Arura seemed a little surprised by their next location, as did Luke.

"Why are we going there Professor?" Luke asked as they headed off.

"Research."

"On what? That weird language?"

"No. I'd like to know a bit more about Dr Rasler. Hopefully, we'll get some light on why he's so intent on finding this power."

"He is? I don't remember him saying anything about it."

Layton bit his tongue; he forgot, Luke was completely out when Layton and Dr Rasler had their 'talk'. "He told me earlier, you were... slightly exhausted at the time."

"Oh!" Luke smiled, "Alright."

They headed towards the entrance to a rather grand library, large glass doors towering. Luke stared in amazement at the size, every nook and cranny filled with books. Oak tables lined the main walkways, some litter with paper and books, people pouring over them. Layton lead the way to the saved new papers, which we held in the back.

"What are you attempting to find?" Luke whispered.

"Information, nothing more my boy." He pulled out a few different months and began to read, Luke looking over his shoulder.

"Whoa.... His first huge discovery was a lost city. Do you think it's the one in the legend?"

"I think not or else this would have been resolved a long time ago, but that was a good guess."

"Oh, look here," Luke pulled a chair up, "He says that his greatest discovery was a small piece of pottery that he found in his backyard."

"Interesting, I'm sure not many people know that about him...."

"But why pottery? I would think the whole city would be better."

"Yes, but to him, that tiny piece was that start to his career. It must have given him much pride. Hmm, it also states he's very kind hearted, interesting...." They sat there for a good hour, pouring over article after article. Luke, head pounding slightly, pushed away another paper.

"Professor, I'm not finding anything."

"Same results over here," Layton leaned back, "But I wish we could have...."

"Layton, there you are," they looked up as Chelmey stalked towards them, "Been looking for you everywhere."

"Is something wrong?"

"Far from it. I'm ready to make my arrest."

"You have your person?" Luke sounded surprised.

"Yes I do and I'm gathering all the suspects."

Luke gave Layton a worried look as they followed Chelmey back to the hotel. Entering the main room, they found Arura, the curator, and Dr. Ralser, sitting rather comfortably before being grilled.

"Now that we're all here," Chelmey stated as Layton and Luke sat down, "Lets start. As you've probably gathered, we're here about the stolen artifacts. And each and everyone of you is a suspect."

"Excuse me," the curator looked appalled, "I told you I'd never take anything."

"And I was never in your museum." Rasler stated.

"Let me continue. As I have gathered, this person would have to know the museum inside and out. Doing so would allow them to sneak in, take these items, hide them, then take them out later."

"Professor, that's your theory."

"Shh, quiet Luke."

"Knowing this, the person would have to be cunning, be able to play innocent, and fool everyone around them. And that person is none other than.... Miss Arura herself!"

"What!?"

"How on Earth-"

"Inspector-"

"I-I didn't do it." Arura welled, gripping her father's arm.

"Don't try and trick me!" Chelmey roared, "You'd better come clean about it! You must have been upset when you're own father wouldn't allow you to come. So, sneaking in, you stole them as revenge!"

"No! Father, you know I wouldn't!"

"These are rediculous charges Inspector," the curator pulled his daughter closer, "She woudn't."

"No, I believe Chelmey," Rasler stood, "Inspector, haul her off and retrieve my items."

"Professor," Luke started to panic, "What do we do? She would never do anything like that."

Layton stood. "Inspector, as I've said before, anyone-"

"Keep your theories to yourself," Rasler barked, "This robbery has been solved, leave it."

"I'm sorry doctor, I don't mean to speak ill of the situation. But even if you did find something wondrous, it does not allow you to accuse without good evidence."

Rasler smiled. "Actually it does Mr. Layton. Finding that lost city was my greatest achievement to date, best ever, one of my favorite."

Layton froze. "Inspector, hold on a moment please."

"What is it now Layton." Chelmey growled.

"Rasler, if you remember correctly, your greatest discovery was that of the lost city."

"That's what I just said!" Rasler frowned.

"But it's stated in the paper that you've said that is was only second best." The room fell silent, Rasler face slightly pale. "I believe you said that the small piece of pottery was your best."

"I-I did?" Rasler looked around frantically.

"Yes. If you lied about that, what else is wrong that you've told us?" Rasler growled slightly. "You've stated that the reason you're here is due to the stolen items. Yet now it's because you're searching for this power. If this is true, then you'd already have the items in your possession. Then you'd have someone else take the fall and you're a free man to continue." Rasler clenched his hands. "But the true doctor would never do something like this. If this is true, then you are an impostor. Who are you?"

Rasler's shoulders shook, then the laughter grew loud. "Very well Layton, you are getting very good at this. But you'll never stop me this time!"

The group watched in horror as he pulled off the skin of his face and dropped it to the floor. A huge triumphent smile plastered on his face, purple trench coat and pointed beard and hair making him stand out, Don Paolo laughed. Layton frowned and pulled Luke behind him.

"You!" Chelmey growled.

"Yes, me, I've returned with vengeance!" He faced Layton, "You may have seen though my disguise again, but I'm far from over!"

Before anyone could act, Paolo threw something to the ground and the room was filled with a thick coat of smoke. Layton covered his mouth and nose with him jacket and attempted to find his way around, leaving Luke on the sofa.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Layton's heart dropped, "Professor-"

"Shut up brat!"

He turned back. "Luke? Luke!

"So long Layton! Good luck finding us!"

Layton coughed, attempting to force the smoke away. A hand shot out and wrapped around one of his, tugging him forward.

"Hurry Layton, this way!" Arura and Layton broke through the cloud, sprinting down the hall. Ahead of them, Layton heard another pair of feet running frantically; he speed up. The sound of glass breaking and they turned the corner. A large window was broken, showing a storm brewing outside. Layton ran towards the edge and frantically looked around.

"Luke!"

"Up here Layton!"

Turning his attention upwards, Layton was shocked to find a large blimp hovering. The door to the controls was opened and there stood Don Paolo, the same smile plastered on his face. Draped in Paolo's arm, Luke laid limp, completely out, face pale.

"Paolo! Bring him back!"

"Sorry Layton, but this time I win! And your assistant is going to be much help!" With one last laugh, the blimp headed off.

"No! Luke!"

"Professor!" Arura held Layton back as he attempted to run after it. As it went further on, Layton admitted defeat and fell to his knees. Arura bent down and they could only watch Paolo make his escape, the rain starting to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

I live, I promise! It's just been crazy as heck over here. My laptop died so updating and writing new chapters is gonna be tough.... SO BARE WITH ME! Here's Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy! Hopefully this chapter makes sence cuz I spent a lot of time on this!

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this… this maniac was in police custody before and you let him escape!"

"Well, he's very tricky as you have seen."

Layton sighed softly in defeat, barely listening to the conversation that raged before him. Arura sat at his side, saying nothing, but giving him a sympathetic look that showed that she understood what he was feeling. Layton cradled his head in his hands, heart heavy.

Gone… Luke had been taken from him… but why? Why was Paolo in need of Luke's help, what reason could there be?

"What do I do…?" Layton frowned, feeling completely useless.

"Professor, you need to show me that tunnel."

"We need to get Luke back…. I need to get him back…."

"The writing, it will show us the way, where Luke will be."

Layton sighed and striated himself and his top hat out. "Alright, follow me please."

He headed of rather quickly, Arura having to pick her feet up in order to keep close. Heading once more down the disheveled ally way, Layton was so focused on finding Luke, he'd almost left Arura behind. She panted softly when she finally caught up with him in the abandoned tunnel, examining the wall.

"T-Thanks for waiting…. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Luke was down here with me before, examining the same wall…. He only had to touch a single brick in order to trigger the way to enter. It has to be one of these- aha!" Layton pulled Arura close, "Prepare to drop."

"T-To do what!? Drop what do you-"

But Layton had just touched the single marked brick and the floor beneath them disappeared. Arura let out a bloody curtailing scream as they started their descent, Layton keeping her close so the landing wouldn't harm her.

"Where's the ground!"

"It's coming up!" Layton braced himself as they landed with another loud 'whump'. They rolled slightly, Arura panting heavily when they stopped.

"What on Earth-"

"LIGHT!" The tunnel burst into light once more as Layton stood, helping Arura back onto her feet.

"Professor, you're going to have to slow down, I can only move so fast."

"We can't, I'm sorry for causing you discomfort. But I will not rest until Luke is back with me safe and sound. Now, can you read this?" Layton pointed back to the crudely drawn temple from before.

"I will make my best attempt." She stared intently at the wall, tracing some symbols, mouthing something Layton couldn't understand. She stilled suddenly, coming to a decision and faced him once more. "I'm not that great at puzzles…."

* * *

Luke moaned softly, leaning forward, ropes that bound him to a chair the only thing keeping him of the ground. Eyes opening slowly, he let out another weak moan in an attempt to sit up. "P-Professor? Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry little one, but Layton is unable to join us." Don Paolo stepped into Luke's line of vision, smirking in triumph.

"W-What do you want?" Luke felt weak as tears suddenly started to flow. Paolo put on a look of worry, barely hiding the smirk.

"Don't cry little one, I won't hurt you. I just your help with something of great importance, you understand. Being a great mastermind can only get me so far."

Luke struggled weakly against his bonds. "I-I'm never going to help you!"

"This is where it gets rather sad for you child. You see, you really don't get much choice in the matter, if you couldn't already tell," the mask suddenly materialized, Paolo's smirk growing, "See, here's my problem, I have a general idea of where this power is being held. But I'd like to narrow down the searching range… and this is where you come in."

"N-No!" Luke shook his head, "Not again, p-please!"

"Now, Holder, tell me where the light is hidden." The mask's eyes burned red once more, Luke's changing as well, unable to look away. He went ridged, in pain, but Paolo was focused on more important things at that moment.

"_Where is the light hidden." _DonPaolo was only mere inches away, but his voice echoed as if in a long tunnel.

"Y-You will find the l-light…. Where t-the longest r-river breaks…. A-And children a-are reunited with t-their mother….."

"_You brat! I wanted a location, not a riddle!" _

"O-Only one who c-can truly u-understand… m-may control t-this power…."

* * *

Arura waited patiently, watching Layton pace back and forth, thinking hard. "Where the longest river breaks…. Children reuniting with their mother…."

"I'm sorry Professor, I know it's not much to go on, but that's all that it says."

"How interesting…."

"Do you have it figured out already?"

"Of course. The location it speaks of is the Nile River."

Arura blinked. "W-What?"

"It is the longest river on Earth and it splits into multiple directions before pouring into the ocean."

"I-I'm sorry, what? So the 'mother' is the ocean, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, some people have believed that when life began, we all lived in the ocean. So, some believe that's the mother of life, if you will."

"So," Arura stood, excited, "the power is hidden where the river breaks off, or around the river, or something like that. We need to-"

"Arura," Layton grabbed her arm gently before she took off, "I have to understand this, what does Luke have to do with any of this."

She sighed softly and faced him. "Not so much him Professor… this is about you."

Layton stared. "I… don't understand."

"The legend, does not state what these events are truly about. It mentions the holder, Luke, and one who attempts to take it, Paolo. But what it doesn't not mention is the protector, which is you."

"A protector… of the holder?" Arura nodded, "Well, apparently I've done a poor job."

"These events, they needed to play out, you could have done nothing to prevent this."

"You… you knew this was going to happen?" Layton's head pounded.

Arura nodded, unable to look the professor in the eye. "I knew everything…. Long before the artifacts were even found."

"H-How is that possible?"

"I'm… the descendant of Alzains, the mentor to the protector of ancient times. I have known all for as long as I can remember, for the fallen spirits of my people have told me how my life would be. That is why my father wanted me to stay away from the artifacts when they arrived at the museum, he was afraid that I was the holder."

"That's why you were able to calm Luke down when we first met, you knew what was really ailing him…. But wait, we got off the main point, why is Luke involved in this!"

Arura smiled weakly. "You don't distract easily, do you. You also care about others and you have other characteristics that make you well loved. This is why you were chosen to be the protector; you've shown the light what kind of person you are. It knows that you'd do anything to protect ones so dear to you."

"So Luke was chosen… because the light knew I'd do anything to save him…."

Arura nodded. "The light knew that its chosen would have to be someone pure of heart, innocent, and caring for others… in other words, a child. But knowing how pure a child's soul is, it couldn't let them fend for themselves and that others with darker purposes would attempt to take its chosen and find it. So it sought out someone strong, smart, and very determined to protect this chosen child. That would be you Professor."

"So, the light is slowly dying…. What is it that Luke was chosen to do?"

"Technically speaking, Luke is just a small part of it, he only contains a small part of what the light is. Because of this, he has the ability to bring the power back to full strength."

"But Paolo, he wants to use the power for his own selfish gain."

"Which is very bad. If Don Paolo disturbs this power, he'll kill the Earth."

"What?"

"The light it what keeps this planet alive, if it's destroyed, then the Earth goes with it."

Layton frowned. "He probably doesn't know that. He may be evil, but even that would be something he'd consider over the top."

"Then we have to leave now, attempt to beat him there. I will answer anymore questions if any come to mind for you."

"How about this. Don Paolo already has a head start, how de we beat him there?"

Arura smiled. "From the few moments that I've known him, Paolo maybe a genius, but that puzzle will slow him down considerably."

* * *

Don Paolo growled, massaging his temples, the mask lying dull and lifeless on the table. Two hours, the interrogation about the location had taken much longer than Paolo thought it would. Luke lay limp in his bonds, color gone from his cheek, the mask draining him of his energy. He'd finally spoke of the location, but his spirit was almost broken by the experience. He had collapsed when Paolo pulled the mask away, the mask itself dulling as well.

Paolo growled, actually feeling a little remorse for what had happened. How was this child effected by the mask this much, it shouldn't have hurt him so much? But why did he care, as long as he retrieved the light first, the child was nothing to him.

"P-Professor…." Luke muttered softly, legs kicking slightly.

"Don't worry assistant," Paolo smirked, "I'll reunite you two soon enough."

Luke calmed and fell into a deep sleep as the blimp headed for Egypt.

* * *

Layton laid against the ships railing, wind lightly whipping his jacket. Arura stayed back, watching him with sad eyes.

"Professor, maybe you should come inside. You'll catch a cold if you're not careful."

"Why Luke…." Layton looked back at her, "Why was it Luke that was taken? I care for others besides him… he's just a child, he shouldn't be put through this."

Arura looked away. "Well…. There was another before Luke…."

"Was? What do you mean by that, who was it?"

"You childhood lover, Claire. But when she… died… the light had to find other for you to protect. Then you find Luke, the child with no family but whose soul hadn't been turned dark by the event, and the light knew he'd was perfect."

"I-I endangered him from the start." Layton sat down, mind buzzing.

"I told you, this was going to happen, nothing could have prevented this."

"But… why me? What's so unique about me that the light knew I was perfect?"

Arura frowned. "That… even I'm not sure of."

Layton buried his face into his hands. "I promised nothing bad would happen to him…. Now look what I've done…."

Arura sighed and sat next to him, rubbing his back gently in an attempt to comfort. Unknown to them, Don Paolo's contraption was flying just over head, hidden by the clouds, Luke watching them pass from his holding cell.

* * *

"Come on you, hurry up." Luke picked his feet up more, feeling lightheaded from lack of food. Paolo pulled him along by the arm as they made their way through the small village. Luke was slightly surprised to find themselves so close to the river front, but this is where he told Paolo to go.

He let out a sigh of happiness when they entered one of the many run down shacks that lined the river front. It was a small eating area, clearly made for the locals as it was rather poorly kept, but still had the restaurant feel to it. Local chattered loudly as Paolo pushed past the table, heading straight back so none could see them clearly. He sat Luke down forcefully, pinning him to make sure Luke was looking right at him.

"Don't you dare move or I swear it'll be your last. I'll be back." He disappeared into the crowd, no one paying too much attention.

Luke rung his hands in an attempt to calm him, thinking his situation though. He could run, but what good would that do? He didn't know where he was or where he could go. And he was almost certain that Layton was looking for him, so running around would do no good in that situation as well. Lying against the wall, Luke decided that staying put was the best; surely Layton was following the same clue as Paolo.

Still, he let a few tears fall, feeling small. What he wanted more than anything was to be home, with Layton, completely safe from everything. He jumped feeling fingers gently run though his bangs as a way to calm him. Luke looked up with hope that it was Layton, only to have his balloon of happiness burst. An aged woman wrapped in a red shawl stood before him, the corners of her eyes crinkled, showing she was smiling softly at him.

"I know what will make you feel better little one." She nodded weakly, as if agreeing with herself, as she pulled out a steaming cup of….

"Tea? Oh, thank you but no, I-I'm not too fond of tea…."

She nodded knowingly. "This is true, but you must keep your strength up little one. This will help."

"O-Ok," he took it slowly, "T-Thank you…."

He took a small sip, rather cautious of what was in it. He coughed hard, the tea burning his throat as it went down, making him gag slightly. The woman pushed the tea, eyes bright. Continuing to drink, Luke did fell his energy returning, his form warm. He smiled and relaxed as he continued to drink, the woman rubbing the back of his neck gently.

"You're looking much better," she took the cup and whispered, "Fret not, your protector will find you. Never lose faith in that fact."

Luke opened his mouth to ask who his protector was, but Paolo's voice rang out, making them jump. "Hey! Old hag! Get away from him!"

She frowned darkly and faced Luke once more. "Do not let this man have the upper hand, you must prove that you are stronger than him."

"B-But he has that mask, I-I can't do anything if he has it."

"I said get away from him!"

"Trust yourself young on, you may be surprised…." With that she turned and departed, Paolo finally finding his way back over.

"What did she do? Did she tell you how you could escape!" Paolo looked furious.

"No, nothing like that!" Luke looked reproachful, "She feed me, something you've never done."

He yelped when Paolo pulled him up by his arm, grip tight. "I'm not here to care for you, got that. You're going to help me and that's it! Once I get my prize I'm done with you. Now come on, we're leaving." Luke attempted to break free, but Paolo's grip was to strong and Luke allowed himself to be pulled around. They neared a rundown boat, a shifty man kept it docked, making faces at the people who pasted. Paolo boarded with a nod to the man, shoving Luke onto it.

"You need to pay." That man gruffed, showing off only one yellow tooth.

"You apparently think I'm just an ordinary customer." Paolo shifted something underneath his coat and Luke felt ill instantly, the mask gleaming in the sun. The man paled, looked at Luke, who stared weakly back, then nodded, saying nothing. He pushed the boat off the harbor and walked off, clearly showing there was nothing left to say.

Luke wanted to yell, to scream, to warn someone of what was about to happen. But the mask's eyes glowed bright and he fell silent, tears falling.

* * *

"Ah…." Layton clutched his chest in pain as they left the ship, leaning against a large stack of creates.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Arura bent down, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"J-Just a slight chest pain, nothing to worry about. See, it's pasted." Layton stood, pale slightly, and headed off to dry land. Arura frown and followed quickly.

"Are you sure? You look very ill…. What hurts exactly?"

"Exactly? Well my chest… but mainly just my heart."

"Oh… I'm afraid it's your bond."

Layton stopped and stared at her. "My what?"

She led him on and pulled into a rather remote area of the dock. "The bond that you share with Luke, your lifeline, if you will. If he's in danger, hurt, or nearing something that is connected to the light, you feel a small amount of pain as a warning."

"…This is too much to take in all at once, I hope you know that."

Arura paid no mind to that statement. "I fear we may be too late…. If you're already feeling pain, then he must be close."

"No, we can't be too late."

"Well," she bit her bottom lip, "It could be a warning…."

"We'll go with that." Layton stood strait, attempting to ignore the stabbing pains in his stomach, "Where are we heading now."

"That's something only Luke will know."

"W-What? Then how on Earth are we going to find them?"

Arura frowned. "I'm not really sure…."

Layton felt his spirit break again. They couldn't have come this far to not even have an attempt at saving Luke. Arura moved on, saying things that only buzzed around in Layton's head, unable to really process what she was saying. He jerked slightly feeling a small hand slip into his easily. Looking down, in a vain hope that is was Luke, saw a small tanned girl look back up at him with curious eyes. Bending down, Layton smiled, griping her hand gently.

"Hello little one, is there something wrong?"

"You're missing your light…."

Layton stared. "W-What do you mean?"

"Your light's been taken, where is he?"

"I-I'm not sure where he is."

"He's fading fast, you need to follow it."

"Follow… the light?"

"No, follow your light."

"But…. I don't understand-"

"Professor? Where are you?" Layton stood up, Arura walking in his direction. "Who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean?" Layton stared at the little girl, who smiled back, "She's right here."

"Who's right there? Professor, you're holding onto air."

Layton blinked and in that split second, she was gone.

* * *

Luke buries into his pillow, clutching his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep it quiet. Paolo had promised to fee him, but the only substance aboard was bread, odd smelling cheese, and water. Needless to say, it didn't cover Luke's appetite. He winced as his stomach roared with hunger again, curling into a tight ball.

They had docked at another village, Paolo setting out to find some decent food and information. Luke could only guess that Paolo pretty much had an idea of where they were headed since Luke hadn't be put through another interrogation. But if this was true, why did Paolo still need him? Was there something he was missing entirely?

His stomach interrupted his thoughts once more, the pain so bad he felt sick. Tears falling from pain and being alone, Luke buried into his pillow waiting for something to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, next chapter, I appologize for it taking so long! XD This is just what happens when I don't have my own computer.

_

* * *

_

_Luke moaned weakly, eyes shut tight against a flickering light. Someone above him laughed softly, the voice warm and safe, fingers running gently through his hair to calm him. Luke rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly, exhausted. He stilled seeing Layton smiling down at him._

"_P-Professor?"_

"_Good morning Luke, it seems you slept well."_

_Luke shot up, surprised to find himself back in Layton's living room, fire burning merrily. He looked around frantic, waiting for Don Paolo to jump out. _

"_What…. Sir, w-where's the mask?"_

"_The what?" Layton frowned, "A mask you say?"_

"_Y-Yes! The mask, the missing power, that lost village- sir! How do you not remember!" Luke inched away, shaking, Layton's voice suddenly turning cold. _

"_Of course I remember," Don Paolo laughed, "And I'm not through with you yet!" _

_Luke panicked and attempted to run, but Don Paolo grabs his arms and dragged him back into the darkness. _

"_Professor! Professor, help please! Where are you!" _

"Wake up! Wake up you stupid brat, I'm trying to sleep!" Luke woke with a jerk, panting hard, shaking. Paolo stood over him, growling. "A nightmare, again? You little…."

"I-I want to g-go home, p-please."

"Keep quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Grumbling to himself, Paolo left, the door slamming behind him.

Luke sat up, shaking worse than ever, head pounding hard. With what strength he had, Luke stood and walked towards the small window, peering out hopefully. But it all looked the same, especially at night when the darkness pressed around, nothing was there to comfort him. And he could only guess that they were getting closer to their destination by how sick he felt… or maybe that was due to he'd been separated by Layton for so long.

He leaned against the molding wall, welling. "He's not coming, there's no way he'll be able to make it. Professor… where are you…."

* * *

Layton woke with a slight jerk, panting and shaking hard. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and looked towards the night sky. The stars twinkled, showing nothing wrong with that evening, but Layton knew better. The pain he was feeling in his chest wasn't his own, it was Luke's and Layton was unable to do anything about it.

Opening the window, Layton welcomed the cool night air, attempting to calm. Where were they? Why was Luke in so much pain? What was Paolo planning?

Layton jumped when someone knocked on his hotel door. "You may enter…."

Arura walked in and shut the door quickly behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I had a rather… unpleasant dream. But that's all," Layton frowned, "We need a lead or this chase was for nothing."

"Well, if we actually knew where the real Dr. Rasler was, we could ask him what he knew about this."

Layton's eyes widened, standing strait. "That's it…. I do know where he is."

"You do?" Arura beamed, "Where, we should go to him now!"

"Well, I don't know precisely where he is, but I know I've met the really Rasler before."

"You aren't making any sense Professor."

"Before you and your father arrived in Paris, we ran into him outside the Luve."

"And he didn't tip you off that Paolo was in disguise when you saw two Dr. Rasler's?"

"That's just it, I didn't know it was the doctor at the time."

"W-What?"

"When leaving the Luve for the first time, Luke and I were met by a strange man. He kept demanding to know where the mask was. I believe that was the good doctor."

Arura frowned. "But how do we find him now?"

"He must be trying to find the mask again, hence the attack on us in Paris. So he must be following Paolo like we are. He'll probably find us before we get to far."

"But why us? Why not follow Paolo? He has Luke, plus shouldn't Ralser know where the light is?"

"He took a direct trip to the light the first time, I don't even think remembers what he saw. As for why he doesn't follow Paolo, well like for us, Paolo is too far out of reach. We're the next best thing."

"So… we just sell ourselves as live bait then."

"More or less. We can't continue until he finds us."

* * *

Luke moaned as he was shaken awake, rather roughly.

"Alright, wake up, we're going to get something to eat."

"What, we ran out of moldy bread." Luke yelped as Paolo dragged him off the boat and back onto dry land. They had docked in a small village, the buildings simple mud houses. Luke frowned, slightly worried as the people stared, eyes wide, as they passed.

"What are they staring at?" Even Paolo sounded slightly nervous. They both jumped when two dark skinned men collapsed to the ground on their knees, heads down in a bow.

"Sir! You… y-you have returned him!" They inched forward till they were inches away from Luke's feet. His heart jumped slightly as they rest of the village followed, mumbling something under their breath.

"Um…. T-Thank you? Y-You can stand up now." Luke nervously looked around, Paolo separated from him from the crowd. He jumped when the 'thump' of a drum rang out, the villagers backing away. Paolo scowled and griped Luke's arm tightly, making sure they didn't get separated.

A tall, tan, and well built man made his way though, a large and well decorated crown adorning his head. Luke cowered slightly as he neared, bearing down on them. Grunting softly, Paolo pushed Luke behind him.

"Can I help you." Paolo snapped.

The man frowned at Paolo. "You are not the protector."

"That what?"

"_Little one, where is your protector?"_

Paolo growled. "Did you just insult me!"

Luke frowned. "He didn't do anything of the sort."

"Then what did he say!"

"_You didn't answer my question."_ Luke faced the leader, about to tell him that Paolo didn't understand… and then it clicked. The leader's eyes were slightly red, using a tongue only the light- well, only Luke knew. So no wonder Paolo didn't understand, the leader wanted it that way, to keep Paolo in the dark.

Looking from the leader to Paolo, Luke cleared his throat. _"I-I, um, I don't know."_

"_Then who is this."_

"_H-He kidnapped me, he's trying to find the light."_ Luke jumped as the village went into an uproar. Paolo looked around frantic as they closed in on them, shouting curses. Another loud 'thump' echoed through the night air, quieting the villagers instantly

"_Young one, repeat this to your captor. You're not allowed to pass through to the temple."_

"H-He says we can't pass yet." Luke repeated, facing Paolo.

"What!" Paolo growled, "And why not, dare I ask."

"_The time is not correct. The stars aren't placed correctly in the night sky, but you are more than welcome to stay. "_

"He says the time's not right, but that we're welcome to stay till the time is right."

"And how am I not to assume this isn't a trick."

"Would you really risk your life?" They jumped as the chief spoke, his voice deep.

"Explain."

"The temple detests trespassers and thieves, destroying those unworthy who enter there. Because you are not the protector and that you stole the light, the temple will take your life before you set one foot in there. Only when the stars are placed correctly, showing the true path, will it be safe for you to enter unharmed."

"…Very well, but we'll be heading out as soon as you claim it's safe."

"Of course. Now, you must be tired from your long trek, come." He lead the way back, Luke and Paolo following closely.

* * *

Arura glanced around nervously, almost angry at how calm and collected Layton was being about this. Morning had arrived and Layton had 'planted' them in a crowded café, hoping the doctor could find them there. But after waiting an hour, no one had paid them much attention and Arura was thinking this pointless.

"Professor, I'm not one to contradict you, but this is doing nothing to help us."

"He'll find us, don't fret."

"But we can't remain here too long. And need I remind you that _you_ were the one pushing us to find Luke."

"Yes, yet it reminded me that rushing like crazy never really accomplishes anything."

Arura opened her mouth to retort, but jumped back in surprise when a ragged man toppled over, gripping the tablecloth. "The light…. Where… where is the light!"

Arura held back a scream while Layton merely placed his cup down. "Doctor Rasler, I presume?"

The man faced Layton surprised. "You know my name…."

"Of course. Doctor, we require your assistance."

Rasler, the true Rasler, gave Layton a piercing gaze. "You… You are the protector…."

"How can you tell?"

"Call it a hunch really… you kind of, forgive me, show it off. But you're missing your light, your assistant, correct?"

Arura frowned. "That's more than a hunch."

"Ever since this whole affair started, I've started seeing things that I really can't explain. I don't know if I'm going mad or if that darn mask is to blame. But you said you needed my assistance, how may I help?"

"The only trace we had of finding him is gone," Layton said, "We were wondering where you found those artifact, that could give us some direction to go on."

Doctor Rasler sat down, looking more of the world renounced explorer. "Well, I should really explain what happened to me. I had been asked to find those artifacts by an anonymous benefactor. He had given me many books and evidence to lead me on and to feed my curiosity. But, even with all this knowledge, I was still doubtful that these things actually existed."

"Yet you still went in search of them." Arura stated.

"Yes, I did, even though everything told me I was crazy for doing this. As soon as I stepped off that boat I somehow knew I was close, call it a crazed feeling. I rented a small river boat and headed off, knowing that the artifacts were not in the village I arrived in."

"But how did you know when to stop?" Layton asked, frowning slightly.

"I was actually hailed down by a remote village. Oddly enough, it was as if they knew who I was and were expecting me. After docking, they pointed me in the right direction, claiming if I kept strait that I would find what I was looking for. So I headed in, still not really believing that all of this was real. But that suspicion died soon enough when I stumbled onto the temple that held the items I was looking for. But for some odd reason, after all I went though, I couldn't get into the temple. It seemed like the temple knew who I was and what I was sent to do, it still wouldn't allow me entrance."

"Then how on Earth did you secure those items if you didn't even enter the temple?"

"That's just it, I'm not really sure myself. After searching around the entire temple, the ground started to shake and I could have sworn the temple opened and closed on its own. Running back to, what I assume was the front, and they were just lying there, as if someone had just placed them there."

"I mean no offence sir, but why you?" Arura asked.

"I'm not too sure my dear, but someone must have known I'd get those artifacts to the chosen."

"You mean the light."

"That's correct."

"But why did you not return to London with them?" Layton asked.

Rasler's features darkened suddenly. "Your 'friend' is to blame for that. I had just shipped the artifacts when he popped out, demanding them. When I told him that they were gone, he went into a fit of rage," Rasler rubbed the back of his head, "After that, it's a bit of a blur, but when I awoke I was stranded and he had taken my place."

Arura frowned. "How terrible…."

"Indeed," Layton frowned, "But Dr. Rasler, do you remember the location of this village that you visited?"

Rasler closed his eyes in deep thought. "…No, I'm afraid I don't…. I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't be more help, but as soon as I awoke, it was as if I had my memory wiped of the location."

Layton's heart dropped. "You remember nothing?"

Rasler shook his head. "I'm sorry. But if you are the true protector of this child, I'm sure you'll find your way soon enough."

"I hope you're right…." Layton rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a ticket, handing it over to Rasler. "You need to go home."

"Thank you," Rasler smiled, "That's sounds wonderful. I must say that hiding in with the luggage makes you rather stiff."

"I'll take your word on it." Layton smiled back.

Rasler nodded to Arura, who smiled sweetly, and headed off. He turned for a second and shouted. "I hope you find your boy!"

"Yes," Layton's smile faltered slightly, "Yes, I hope I do."

* * *

Luke felt slightly praised sitting next to the leader as the village started their late meal, Paolo on the other side. He smiled happily as he was handed a warm plate of food, stomach grumbling loudly, reminding Luke of how little he'd had. The hut, which Luke could only assume was the main building, was filled with warmth and glow coming from a giant lit fire pit in the middle of the hut. A large wooden, rectangle table was placed around the fire, having enough room for the villagers to sit and enjoy each other's company.

Luke stomach rumbled loudly again.

"You may eat." The leader spoke, Paolo already ravaging his plate down. Taking a cautious bite, Luke was happily surprised to find the meal nothing more than some dried meat and a severing of some type of thick orange, for lack of words, soup. The leader allowed him to eat, watching all the while, waiting for when Luke had had his fill.

"_You still haven't told me what has happened to you." _Luke jumped, the leader addressing him in the strange tongue again.

"_H-He kidnapped me."_

"_Yes, I gathered that much from our last talk young one, what I'd like to know is how he was able to take you away from your protector that easily?"_

"_He disguised himself as another person to get close to me."_

"_And what of your protector?"_

At this, Luke felt cold. _"I-I don't know what's happened to him…. He may not even been looking for me…."_

"_Never doubt, he is looking for you. He is the protector for a reason."_

"_I… do have a question. Was that 'lighted path' true or only to trick Paolo into staying here?"_

"_Both yes and no. A path will be shown, but only to your protector, and hopefully he'll find this place before Paolo can find the temple."_

"_Temple… you mean the safe haven for the light?"_

"_Correct, you know more than I thought… I don't know if that's good or bad…. But enough talk, no doubt you are tired, you need to rest."_

"N-No," Luke slipped out of the tongue, "I-I can't sleep."

"And why's that?"

"I've been having these nightmares and they keep getting worse," Luke welled slightly, "I miss him and even in my dreams I can't escape this nightmare…."

"But you are very strong to be able to handle this as well as can be expected of you. It's only natural that you feel this trapped. But rest assure, this 'nightmare' is almost over."

Luke perked up at that. "It is, how can you tell? How will it end?"

At this, the leader's face darkened, not looking at Luke. "This, I cannot say. This is something that must be played out."

Luke frowned, wanting to ask more, but Paolo's belch and call for more cut off any new comments he had. Soon enough, sleep made an attempt to take over, Luke's eyes feeling heavy.

"Come little one, you need rest."

He didn't fight back as he was lead out and off to another, slightly smaller hut. Warmth enveloped them again as they entered, a smaller fire burning merrily in the pit, four cots seated around it. Luke instantly crawled into one and covered himself, the leader stirring the fire so it stayed lit.

"Get some sleep, I'll attempt to keep your company occupied for as long as I can." The leader left, allowing Luke to go over his conversation with the leader in his head.

Was Layton looking for him? He hated to admit it, but each day seemed to kill a little more of that hope and it was hard to build it back up. And what if Layton couldn't find them, what would happen then?

This idea made Luke smile slightly. Layton, unable to solve a puzzle, this was impossible. This gave Luke a new sense of confidence as he drifted off to sleep, the stars just starting to come out….

"Wake up!"

Luke jerked awake as someone whispered harshly into his ear. Rubbing his eyes, he jerked back seeing Paolo bent down.

"W-What?"

"Get up, we need to move."

"Move?" Looking around, Luke figured it was the middle of the night, smoke curling from the dying embers, "Where are we going?"

"I don't have time for this!" Paolo pulled the mask out.

Luke instantly blacked out, his chest constricting painfully, his breathing shallow. What was going on? The mask had never done this before and never this powerful. He only came to when Paolo pulled the mask away, showing they had walked some distance into the surrounding forest. Luke panted hard, chest hurting.

"W-Where… where are we?"

"Look up."

He did so and gasped, the temple depicted on the walls in Paris now stood before them, the safe haven of the dying light. Luke stepped back, Paolo's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"H-How did you find it?"

"You lead me here," Paolo smirked, "Lucky you."

Luke yelped in pain as Paolo lead him on, attempting to find the entrance to this place. But he let out a deep growls of annoyance when their once around showed nothing. "How are we suppose to get into this place! We don't have long."

Luke attempted to pull away, but Paolo only tightened his grip. "W-What do you mean we don't have long?"

"You don't think I don't know what the little tribe was playing at? I knew you'd be the only one to lead me here, that rubbish he feed me was ridiculous. I'm finding this 'light' before Layton gets here."

"Y-You think he's coming?"

"Please, to find his precious assistant and discover something new, he's all over this. Now, back to business."

Paolo pulled the mask out again, Luke looking away, feeling slightly sick. He held the mask up, the ruby eyes shining in the moon light. "Come on, I have the mask, let me in! Show me the way in!"

Luke moaned weakly as the mask began to glow, the temple beginning to rumble. A few stones in front of them moved aside suddenly, revealing a way into the save haven. "Yes, now we're getting somewhere! Come on, before they find we're missing!"

A sudden roar sounded behind them and flames shot up and showered down near the village, both Luke and Paolo staring. "Not good, come on you!"

Paolo pulled at Luke, forcing him to follow in. Luke looked back at the glow, his eyes a deep red. "Professor…."

Inside was dark and dank, the only light coming from the mask. As they made their way in, Luke felt a chill come over him, feeling someone or something watching them.

"I don't like this, something doesn't feel right…."

"I feel it also…. But I'm too close to turn back now! I'm not leaving until I claim my prize!"

"It's not yours!" Luke struggled against Paolo, "It never was yours! I'm not helping you anymore, let go!"

"Stop struggling, you don't get a choice! I hold the mask to you obey me!"

"No I don't!" Luke's eyes suddenly went blood red, the temple started to shake.

"What's going on, what are you doing!" Paolo glared at Luke, letting him go.

"I-I'm not doing anything!" Luke yelled in surprise as Paolo suddenly disappeared though the floor, the hole closing after him.

The floor disappeared Luke this time, sending him down a rather slimy slide, landing with a small 'thump' in a large room. It was large with a very high ceiling, in the middle was place some sort of altar, moonlight shining down on it.

Luke shrunk back in fear, curling himself into a corner, shaking. Now where was he? And where was Paolo? Did the temple actually separate them? Luke buried into himself, waiting for something, anything to happen.

He went rigid when he heard footsteps drawing nearer to that room. He kept himself curled in on himself, hoping to keep hiding from whoever was coming, but he knew it was pointless. The footsteps stopped and Luke knew whoever it was, was in the room.

"_Please don't let it be Paolo, please!" _Luke thought frantically.

"Luke? Luke is that you?"

He froze instantly; that voice… it couldn't be. Luke looked up, eyes widening, seeing that top hat.

"Professor!"


	7. Chapter 7

This is it! The finally chapter to this story! I am done! But for you who want more don't worry, I'm in the middle of making TWO more stories for this series! Hurray! But I'm on vacation so I won't have a laptop to update on, so just bare with me! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Layton paced frantically, thoughts racing, mind going through everything he had learned so far, but came up with nothing. The true Rasler stated that he found the village somewhere down the river, but without any directions, Layton doubted they'd be as lucky. But he's the protector; surely the light would just let him wander around without some sort of help!

Layton groaned weakly. Surely he didn't just ask for help from a dying inanimate object. Arura frowned as she watched him pace.

"Sir, you're making me sick."

"I'm sorry Arura, I'm just nervous. We're so close to getting him back…. Yet there's enough room to lose him all over again."

"We'll find him Layton, I know we will."

Layton shook his head and looked at her. "You sure you remember nothing else, nothing that could help us?"

"No, I've been rattling my brain, but nothing…."

Letting out a large, almost defeated sounding sigh, Layton walked onto the balcony, griping the cool metal railing. The sun had just started to sink into the horizon, the sky painted a light pink. They had returned to their room after their meeting with Rasler and remained there, hoping something would come to them to find this village. But nothing, not clue came to mind and Arura could remember nothing else. Layton was losing his nerve, not even tea was able to help which worried him slightly.

"Professor, you must have some sense of what to do."

"Arura I have nothing…. I wish I could say otherwise, but that would be no help…." He griped the railing and shut his eyes tightly, demanding to learn something new. _"Please… please, give me something, anything…. I need a sign…."_

To bluntly put it, something that felt like a gunshot suddenly pierced Layton's right temple. His vision blurring, he staggered back, heard Arura gasp, then the world around him went black. In his mind's eye, he saw the night sky stretched above him, most of the stars shining pure white. The rest, however, were blood red, which made a crocked, but sure enough line drawn away from the town and down the river.

It pain and picture faded quickly, Layton sitting strait up, temple throbbing slightly. "W-What on Earth…. What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Arura looked slightly pale, "You were standing by the window, you gave a small gasp and collapsed. Are you alright?"

Layton blinked, remembering the map he saw. "Better than that, I know where to go."

He bounded up and ran out the door, a slightly startled Arura following him. "I-I don't understand, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but I know which direction we need to head. We just need a boat."

"Where are we going to find on at this time of night?"

"I don't know, but we need to."

With great relief, they were able to secure a boat quickly, though the owner seemed slightly confused. They hoped on and took off down the river, Arura positioned up front, Layton manning the wheel.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Arura frowned, seeing nothing to guide the way for them. Layton however, was looking up, towards the sky, seeing a faint trail of blood red stars.

"I'm positive Arura, just trust me." They made their way slowly, the sun soon setting, leaving the oil lamp they had as their only source of light. Layton frowned, the stars suddenly dulling into the white shine. Frowning, he turned towards the bank and docked, stepping off.

"Why are we stopping?" Arura followed.

"The trail I was following died, I assume that means we're here." Layton lead the way into the small village, the small mud houses had smoke curling out of what was assumedly chimneys. The village was quiet and peaceful, but that worried Layton. "Where is everyone…."

"I can't see anything…." They jumped back in surprise as the fire pit suddenly roared to life, a fire blazing happily before them. Layton kept Arura close as he heard voices mummer around them.

"The protector…."

"He's here…."

Layton blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. His heart thumped in surprise as members of the tribe surrounded them. A tall man came forward, clearly the chef of this village.

"O-Oh my…." Arura shrunk behind Layton, eyes wide with fear.

"Protector, you have finally arrived…."

Layton frowned. "I'm glad you all show interest, but I'm in a hurry. Where is my light, where is Luke." The air went from excited to tense, members stepping away from the pool of light.

"Your light…. He has been taken again."

Layton frowned. "What do you mean again?"

"He was here, your light and his captor. We attempted to keep them here for when you arrived, but they fled into the night."

"What!" Layton had never felt angrier then he did now. The fire beside them roared, the flames reaching high into the air. Some villagers ran back into their huts, screaming in terror. The chef, however, held his ground.

"Please calm yourself, we know where they are."

Layton attempted, but was too focused on getting Luke back to really care. "Where, where did they go."

"The save haven, the temple. That is where you will find him and where this nightmare will end," the chef pointed to the sky, "Follow your path."

Layton looked back up, a trail of red stars above them. With a curt nod, Layton cleared a path into the thick forest, Arura close behind.

Arura shook softly as they entered in further, Layton looking as if he was in a trance. They stepped and slightly stumbled over the terrain, the air becoming colder.

"Do you feel that?" Arura asked nervously.

"Yes, I do…. I believe we're getting close."

"To what, that temple? There's nothing out here but jungle."

"There was once something here, once upon a time."

Arura frowned. "You mean like a city?"

"More of a village. Brilliant place really, if you think about it."

"I…I don't understand."

"I believe that this civilization built their life here. Thick jungle and unknown animals, only those who lived here could make their way though unharmed. And being near the river, they had everything they needed to survive…. And I'm beginning to understand why the light chose here."

"What?" Arura stared, "Are you saying that the light… Is a living thing?"

"Impossible to believe, yes, but that's the theory I have now. Something that chooses must have the ability to think for itself, there for in some sense alive. Such a power must have known the danger it was in and sought out people to protect it."

"Then why did it disappear?"

"That… I don't know…." Layton stopped short, Arura bumping into him lightly. There, in a moonlit clearing, stood a tall man-made temple, crumbling slightly from the wear and tear of time. Gasping slightly, Arura looked around.

"This has to be it…. But where's Luke and Paolo?"

"Inside…. We have to hurry."

"But how do we get in?" Arura humphed as Layton set off and followed, "This place looks sealed up, how do you intent to get in."

"It's sealed to those not marked as welcome."

"Like Dr. Rasler… the real one."

"Exactly."

"But if that's true, then how did Paolo get in?"

"He had the mask, that has to be it. No doubt it would have let Luke in no matter what, but that mask was Paolo's proof, even if he did steal it."

"Then I have to ask again, how do we get in? We don't have the mask or Luke."

"But it may let me in, after all, I am the protector." Layton looked around, hoping for a piece of rock to move aside for an entrance. But the temple remained motionless and the night was still.

"Or not…. But something doesn't feel right…."

Layton looked back at her. "You feel it too?" Arura nodded, "Hmm, that's no comfort, who knows what that could mean…. Well, maybe there's-"

The silence was broken with a loud roar of rage and a quake, the temple starting to fall apart again. Layton gripped his top hat and fell to one knee, covering Arura, feeling as if that world was going to split in two at any moment.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, the night calm again.

"W-What was that?" Arura asked panicking.

"I don't know…. But if that was caused by Paolo, Luke's in danger. We need a way in now." In response to Layton's fear, rocks moved aside, showing a large archway that went deeper into the temple. Layton stood, helping Arura up, and they stared in amazement.

"It… I think it heard you…."

"I believe it did…. Come inside, quick, before it closes." Layton lead the way, Arura keeping close.

The entryway closed as soon as they entered, Arura jumping in surprise. "It's sealing us in?"

"No, it's making sure Paolo can't escape. This light, no doubt, wants this mess solve, and unfortunately Paolo plays a role in this." Layton looked around, three tunnels stood before them.

"Now what? We'll become lost before we can help anyone."

"This way." Layton headed down the left tunnel.

"Are you sure? They all look the same to me." Arura frowned.

"I'm positive, trust me. I'm not leaving Luke behind."

Arura sighed and, with nothing to really lose, followed Layton. They made their way slowly, not really sure what the temple would throw at them, Arura gripping Layton's arm tightly. Paying no mind to the searing pain, Layton kept him mind focused, seeing no end in sight. Where would this tunnel lead? Would he find Luke at the end?

"Professor," Arura whispered, "I think I see light ahead."

"Yes, I believe you're right…. It might be a room…." Arura shook her head, showing she didn't know. Layton held his breath in anticipation and entered.

It was indeed a room, large and tall, the only source of light found was from an opening in the ceiling. The light fell down onto a podium of sorts, but nothing to out of the ordinary. Layton looked around, feeling that something was off, that it didn't belong there.

And then, he saw it. Huddled in the far corner, a light slightly torn blue ball was shaking.

"Luke? Luke is that you?"

Instantly, the ball uncurled showing Layton's slightly pale assistant. "P-Professor!"

Layton dashed over, Arura frozen slightly from shook, and collected Luke in his arms, comforted to feel the familiar form close to him. Pulling Luke away, Layton frowned seeing the damage his assistant was in. His clothing was torn and worn down, Luke looking tired and very ill.

"Luke… what happened?"

"Paolo…. H-He's in here somewhere…. He wants the light for himself…. I-I feel ill."

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you again, I'm here."

"I know," Luke's face shined with happiness, "I-I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Never, you know that." Layton pulled Luke back in.

"I-I wanna go home."

"Of course."

"Not so fast Layton!"

They both jumped, Layton turning behind him, holding Luke closer. Paolo stood before them, Arura his hostage, a mad gleam in his eye. The eyes of the mask shone brightly, flashing a dark red; Luke went limp.

"No Paolo stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Don't try to pull one over on me Layton! I've come this close and I'm not losing to you again!"

"You don't understand," Layton shook trying to reason, "You touch that power and you'll destroy us all."

"Stop telling me lies!"

"H-He's not lying!" Arura yelped, "You bother it and-"

"Enough of this," Paolo tossed Arura to the side, who fell to the ground and laid limp, "Luke come here!"

Layton kept his grip, even as Luke attempted to break free. "No Luke, please, you have to fight it!"

"Back off Layton!"

A surge of what felt like electricity shot through Layton and his grip went limp, Luke able to break free and follow Paolo up to the offering table. Layton panted, unable to move, as Paolo laid Luke on the platform, his eyes as red as the masks.

"With this symbol of ancient times, I clam the light as my own!" Layton watched in horror as Paolo brought the mask down and placed it over Luke's face.

The temple instantly began to shake, the foundation starting to crack, some stones tumbling. From between the crack, light shone through, making Paolo whoop in triumph.

"Yes, yes! It's mine, I control the light!"

But his triumph did not last long. The light faded quickly, what looked like small thin puffs of smoke came crawling through, along with screams and moans of terror and pain. The air became thick, making it almost hard to breath, and Layton knew Luke couldn't last much longer. He stumbled over to Arura helping her up.

"Wait… wait!" Paolo looked around frantically, "T-This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Arura… Arura, stay with me, we have to end this now."

She nodded. "We need to get that mask away from Luke."

"Then we need to get Paolo away from Luke."

As if on cue, a huge blast of energy swept through and knocked Paolo down. Taking the opportunity, Layton dashed up and past the falling form of Paolo, somehow able to keep his hat in place. Reaching the top, Layton grabbed the mask and, with great force, forced the mask off. The air cleared, the smoke was gone and it fell silent as it was before.

"W-What… what was that!" Paolo howled in anger and pain at the foot of the steps.

"What we said would happen!" Arura snapped, "You almost killed all of us!"

"Impossible…." Either from insanity or fear, Paolo turned and ran out.

"Wait! Professor, Paolo's getting away!"

"I'm not worried about that."

"But-"

"Luke's not breathing."

"W-What…."

Layton was walking down, Luke resting in his arms. But he wasn't moving, pale and limp, his eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing. Arura placed her hand over her mouth in horror as Layton laid Luke down.

"How did this happen," Layton whispered in disbelief, "Why…."

"The mask…. I-It was used incorrectly…. I-It must have done the opposite of it true purpose and…and drained the life out of him…." Arura choked out weakly.

"No… this isn't happening! I-It can't be!" Layton collected Luke's limp form in his arms and rocked him, "Please don't take him…. Please Luke wake up!"

"P-Professor…." Arura sighed softly, not knowing if she could even say anything to make Layton even feel remotely better. Looking up, she gasped, eyes widen from what she saw. "Professor….Professor, l-look up…."

Layton stared at Arura then looked up, mouth slightly agape. Millions of blinking lights shined above them, some starting to fall lower towards them, the air suddenly feeling calm. "W-What are they?"

"I have no idea…."

"Do you think they're dangerous?"

"They're not attacking…. I wonder…." Keeping an eye on the slowly falling light, Layton reached out and grabbed the mask. Instantly the lights stilled and even started to vibrate. "They seem excited about something…."

"But w-what are they?"

Layton frowned, looking from the lifeless form in his arms back up to the sky. "…Luke?"

"_Professor? Where are you, w-where am I?"_

"Oh…." Arura gasped again, "I-Is that really you Luke?"

"_I-I think so, but I don't know where I am or how I got here! What's happening?"_

"Luke, I need you to calm down, we'll figure this out, don't worry." Layton turned to Arura, who looked back slightly pale. "Any explanations come to you?'

"W-Well… I-I did say that it's possible that the mask drained him of life…. But that wasn't its true intention, since Paolo attempted to use it for his personal gain…."

"That is true…. We also came to the conclusion that the light is in fact alive…."

"_So is it trying to help?"_

"That is a good question…." Layton looked at the mask, "…If I am the protector as everyone claims, this mask was made for me…. So if I ask for Luke back…it may just do that…."

Arura bit her bottom lip. "This is a make-or-break deal, who knows what will actually happen…."

"We have to try…. Luke?"

"_Yes?"_

"Whatever happens, just don't fight against it, alright?"

"_O-Ok…."_

Layton gripped the mask tightly, frowning. Would this actually work? Arura was right, who knows how corrupt this mask was thanks to Paolo, but it rightfully belonged to Layton. But he couldn't lose Luke, not now, not like this. Holding his breath, Layton cautiously placed the mask back down onto Luke. The lights glowed brighter and descended, each disappearing into Luke's still body until the temple was dark again. Layton and Arura waited, but Luke didn't stir.

"Luke? …Luke please wake up…."

"Professor I-"

"It had to have worked, there's nothing else we could have done! Luke please! I just got you back, I'm not ready to lose you again, just open your eyes please!" Layton pulled Luke closer, shaking slightly. "I can't lose you…."

The room suddenly became warm and light, the temple glowing softly. Arura looked around frantically, as if this was some trick, but Layton just smiled. Pulling off the mask slowly, his heart swelled happily to see Luke's eyes open weakly.

"P-Professor? …I-I really want to go home now…"

Layton laughed softly and held Luke close. "Of course, I couldn't agree more…."

The sound of glass breaking made them look up, the mask slowly cracking, then crumbling into pieces. Luke blinked. "D-Does that mean this is over?"

"I believe so…."

They made their way out of the temple and forest easily, Luke leading them back, beaming. They never ran back into Paolo, each assuming that he made it out of the temple and was no doubt heading back to London in some contraption. The few rays of morning sun shone slightly, starting to chase away the blackened sky of night.

"I can't believe it's morning," Luke yawned, "Doesn't seem that ordeal was really that long…."

"Was long enough for me, but we'll need to rest before we make our way back," Layton smiled weakly, "I don't think I'll be able to navigate well with the lack of sleep I have…."

They parted the last bit of jungle and reached the small familiar tribe, where they were greeted warmly by the people. They were given a hut to sleep in, Arura in her own, the chief saying they needed to recover before they went anywhere, not that they really put up that much of a fight.

Placing his top hat on a separate cot, Layton laid down, Luke joining him instantly, yawning. Pulling Luke close, Layton waited to hear Luke fall into a deep sleep before he allowed himself to drop into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Epilogue)

"Arura!" The curator strided forward as the trio exited the ship slowly.

"Dad!" Arura smiled, "I'm alright, nothing broken or anything."

"Oh I was so worried, don't you dare do anything like that again!"

"Sorry, kind of had to."

"But why did you leave, what happened?"

Arura smiled back at Layton and Luke. "Nothing that can't be discussed in the privacy of a train car."

Chelmey walked past them and strait for Layton, Luke stepping behind him. "So…you found him."

"Clearly."

"And where's this Paolo character?"

"I'm sorry inspector but the chase for him will have to continue."

"Blast, I figured," Chelmey looked them over, "No offence, but you two look absolutely terrible."

Luke frowned, but Layton laughed softly. "We can only imagine what we look like. We've only slept, nothing else."

"Yet you still look exhausted."

"W-We've been though a lot…." Luke yawned widely.

"Must have…."

"If you'll excuse us inspector, we really should start making our way home." Layton smiled.

"Your assistant can barely stand, let alone walk to anywhere. I'll give you a police escort to the train station."

"Thank you inspector that's very kind of you."

"W-What about Arura?" Luke frowned.

"We'll get a taxi," the curator smiled, "You go on ahead."

Layton smiled softly as Luke dashed over to Arura, who bent down and held him close, smiling as well. "Bye Arura, I'll miss you…."

"I'll miss you too Luke," Arura ruffled his hair, "Take care… and keep an eye on Layton will you? He seems to get into a lot of trouble."

Luke laughed. "Of course, it's what I do as assistant."

"I can hear you two." Layton smiled, crossing his arms. Giving Arura one last good-bye, Chelmey allowed Layton and Luke into his car and drove off.

"You should get some rest Luke, it'll probably take us awhile to reach the station."

"I-I'm not really tired, more…confused really."

"Hmm, about what?"

"Well, why did the light chose us? I mean surely we're not the only ones who could have done this."

Layton frowned. "Arura did say that in some way I was chosen, but she never really fully explained it…. But this is a topic for another time Luke, we'll be going home soon and we'll need to explain to Flora where we've been."

Luke's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no, we did leave her again didn't we! Oh she'll be furious!"


End file.
